Once Upon A Time
by Metronome I Hear
Summary: Once upon a time, a man met Death. Poem based off "It's a Wonderful Life" by The Carnivorous Muffin.


Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

The world was burning

Around them

They were screaming

Buildings were falling

Many were dying

.

Underneath a field of trees

Were moonlight filtered in

Through leaves and branches

Dancing patterns across

Tanned skin and blonde hair

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

If you were to rewind time

Back to where it all began,

To where do you go?

What is the beginning?

What starts the chain of events?

.

Someone screams and everyone screams

The rivers run red with blood

Reality has never been consistent

But does it really matter?

Does it matter when were at death's door?

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

The birds sang a song

Little twittering notes

They were high pitched

And sweetly sung

Grating on everyone's ears

.

The world is on fire

I watch it every day

The flames that burn higher

Only once per day

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

They told stories to him,

When he was young and stupid

About people who could grow

A forest in seconds

And burn it down

Just as fast

.

The village was founded

Upon foundations laid in friendship

In blood and war surrounded in deceptions

In greed and craving for something more

For something that could not be found

In a thousand year grudge

That they had long since forgotten

The true meaning of

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

They are nine in one

Each a piece of a god

Split and separated

Shaped by centuries of waiting

Shapes by centuries of wandering

Shapes by centuries of wanting

.

Who is it who weighs the soul?

Who is it who checks the balances?

Who is it who sees our sins?

Who decides if we've sinned at all?

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

There is no meaning in life

There is no true death

The stars we see

aren't really there

They're echoes of something

long since lost

.

A star is born and burns

It burns for a hundred billion years

Then it disappears forever

But still we watch it shine

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

To go right or go left?

Does it really matter?

Each choice makes a difference

Each light goes down a different path

One choice leads to a thousand deaths

Another leads to more

.

Green means life

Green is grass

Green is leaves

Green is forests, trees, and more

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

Never expect only the best

For then the worst is sure to come

It follows us closely

Chaos lapping at our heels

Like lost puppies looking for a home

.

They were always together

They were never apart

It was never one or the other

It was only both at once

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

.

Never challenge a fox

To its own game

You'll only be left

Laughing in shame

.

A million missions taken

Not a single one with blood

Then one chance is taken

And another one is lost

.

Once upon a time,

A man met Death

Death was a kind man

With old eyes

That had seen too much

.

"Please help"

The man asked

"Take my soul is return"

And Death merely smiled

A grim, knowing smile

And his eyes were green

So very, very green

.

"You're soul is only worth half the beast"

.

And two stood before each other

Both looking them in the eye

They were solemn and tired

And so very, very brave

.

"What other bargain could we possibly make?"

.

A shogi piece moved forward

Click clack

The sound of it on wood

Click clack

Another piece is moved

.

The world is an illusion

With no certainty in place

How do I know I'm standing here?

Seeing you face to face?

.

"To rewrite the world"

.

The world is falling apart

.

"You must first rewrite yourself"

.

Falling apart at the seams

.

 **AN: This is based off "It's a Wonderful Life" by** The Carnivorous Muffin **. "It's a Wonderful Life" is a side fic to "Minato Namikaze and the Destroyer of Worlds" and is simply brilliant. I read it and got inspired; this poem was the result. I do hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't read both these wonderful stories or any of** The Carnivorous Muffin **'s other stories, then I highly recommend that you do so. They are amazing, seriously.**


End file.
